Season 2: What Would Have Been
by RoriRoller
Summary: 10 Things I Hate About You Season 2, what would have been, based on Carter Covington's plans for season 2 before the show was cancelled.


**Episode One: **I Don't Like It Like This

_A/N: firstly I DO NOT own 10 TIHAY, secondly I hope to write 20 chapters of this, but will only do so if I get at least ONE review of interest. This is solely based on the information Carter Covington released about his plans for season 2 of 10 things. Just like in the actual series, each ''episode'' or ''chapter'' will be titled after a song or the lyrics within a song. It will be fairly short this time, but that's just cos its my first fan fiction, so hopefully if I write another chapter it'll be longer. Also, I want to build up the relationship between Kat and Patrick more and more. Enjoy __J_

Kat thought is was quite possible that Walter had never gotten this red, this fast. As Patrick lay next to her, hidden under a pillow she stared at her father, speechless. It quickly dawned on her that he meant it when he said he wasn't leaving.

"Dad I-" she started

"No Katarina" he interrupted "I don't want to hear it! And you!" he said pointing to Patrick, I want you dressed and in the living room STAT!"

Slowly Patrick removed the pillow from his face, and silently got dressed. Walter practically dragged him out of the room, giving Kat a stern look which let her know she'd better be prompt and get dressed and downstairs ASAP. Her hands shook as she buttoned her jeans, millions of thoughts racing through her mind, the main one being _this is not good. _

She was surprised however when she got downstairs, to find Bianca sobbing in Dawn's arms, while Cameron awkwardly pat her back. Walter seemed like he was about to explode as Cameron briefly explained that Joey had cheated on Bianca on national television. Patrick glanced at Kat, but she was unable to decipher what that glance meant.

"O.K" said Walter, "That is it! Cameron, Dawn, I'll take it from here, go home." Cameron nodded, and Dawn gave Bianca a quick hug before they exited through the front door. "And you!" he said turning to Patrick "Don't think this isn't over! Because I'm not letting you get away with this! You corrupted my daughter -"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Kat and Bianca together, cutting Walter short.

"Dad, I have had a REALLY bad day! So please will you SHUT UP and let me wallow in peace!" said Bianca, storming off to her room. _Talk about __drama_ thought Kat, but she quickly turned her attention back to the Patrick situation. Walter turned to him and sighed.

"Just, please tell me you got tested." he said, slumping into a chair.

"Yes, sir." said Patrick looking at Kat.

"And you used protection?"

"Dad! Enough with the interrogation!" interrupted Kat

"O.K but, I demand to meet your parents!" he said, not taking his focus of Patrick.

"No." was his simple answer.

"O.K then get out" replied Walter.

"Dad!" protested Kat, but Patrick had already gotten up, and in a matter of seconds he was out the door. Kat wasn't going to deny it. She was heartbroken, which was the one thing Patrick had promised never to do to her. She looked at her father sitting in his chair, and that's all it took, one look for him to know she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon.

"You Okay?" asked Kat, sitting down on the side of Bianca's bed.

"My life is OVER! I'm not a cheerleader, which means I'm not popular. My boyfriend just cheated on me and the whole world saw. And no one even cares."

"I care" said Kat, sliding next to her, and looking up at the ceiling.

"What's the deal with you and Patrick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why's dad so angry at him?" Kat remained silent. "Oh..wow.." was all Bianca said.

"I have no idea what's gonna happen." whispered Kat when her phone suddenly bleeped.

She pulled it out revealing a text from Patrick which simply said 'Sorry'. Sighing she lightly tossed it on the bed and rolled over to face her sister.

"Do you think he loves me?" she asked, Bianca smiled

"Definitely" she replied, and then frowned

"What about Joey? Do you think he loves me?" she asked.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly" said Bianca with pleading eyes. Kat sighed.

"I honestly think he really cares about you, I just think he's too much of an airhead to realize how much" Bianca nodded and rolled over onto her back. They remained like that, in silence for a while, pondering on their own problems, but grateful for each others company.

That night Kat absentmindedly remade her bed, with new, clean sheets, and nearly screamed when she heard a knock on the window.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at Patrick as she lifted up the windowsill.

"You didn't reply to any of my texts." he said simply

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was your time of month." she said sarcastically "clinginess is such a turn off"

"Come on, seriously, I'm really sorry" he said

"Sorry for what? I don't regret it Patrick, it was something personal. I'm the one who's sorry. Sorry for having an overprotective dad - " he cut her off by pulling her in for a kiss, it was sweet and perfect and it made her forget about everything. Pulling away she rested her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. This was what she needed, he seemed to make every little trouble go away. But serenity never lasted long in the world of Kat Statford, and she was quickly pulled back to reality as she heard Bianca yelling downstairs. She pulled away from Patrick quickly and he seemed to understand that this was his cue to leave. He gave her one last kiss before he went out the window and was gone. She took a moment to gather her wits, and went out into the hallway to see what was going on, and was surprised to see Joey.


End file.
